Trouble in Texas
by LorGilFan
Summary: Cassie, Dean and Sam head to Texas for relaxation and find more than they planned. This is the second story in the series that began with The Decision, the next story is called In Their Beginning and the Third is Cassie Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

Trouble in Texas

"Yea Dad, Cassie is with us," Sam said as he absentmindedly watched Cassie and Dean in the store, as his father droned on about all the reasons Cassie shouldn't travel with them. Sam saw Dean wrap his arms around Cassie as she laughed he kissed her neck. Then Dean headed toward the coffee center and Cassie grabbed two drinks out of the drink cooler before they met at the register to pay. Sam realized his father was waiting for a response from him.

"Dean insists Cassie will be fine, come on Dad he loves her give him a break," Sam said. John finally hung up with a request for Dean to call him, Sam told him he would let him know.

When they were back on the road Sam asked Cassie to tell him about how she and Dean met. Dean was quiet as he smiled.

Flashback

Cassie had been on her cell inside the Seven Eleven store with her back to the door when Dean backed in the door almost hitting her. When he saw her he apologized as he boldly looked her up and down. Cassie smiled and completed her call. She was standing outside when he came out. He smiled at her.

"So do you know of any good place I can take you to lunch?" Dean asked.

End Flashback

Sam laughed.

"I had no idea you meet at Seven Eleven," Sam said.

Cassie smiled.

"I thought it was sweet," she said.

"Do you want to hear the rest or not?" Dean said.

"I'm sorry go ahead."

Flashback

"Yea I know of a good place," she said as she pointed to her black Camry.

Dean followed her to the restaurant in his car. Once they were at the restaurant Dean knew he wasn't getting a burger. The place was full of college kids; it was a coffee shop type restaurant that served sandwiches.

"Is this okay?" Cassie asked after they got in line.

Dean nodded; he figured he could be flexible.

"I don't suppose they have burgers," he said.

Cassie shook her head and smiled.

"They do have a great Philly cheese steak sandwich," she said enthusiastically.

"Sounds good," he said.

"By the way, I'm Cassie," she said as they put her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Dean," he said holding her soft hand for a moment longer than necessary.

End Flashback

"So you didn't even know each other's names until you were about to eat lunch?"

Sam asked.

"We were in different cars, there wasn't much time," Cassie said laughing.

"He's being facetious," Dean said as he turned into a restaurant parking area.

After they ordered Cassie continued to tell Sam about their first meeting.

Flashback

"So how long do you left in college?" Dean asked.

"I graduate next month with a journalism degree," she said.

"What about you?"

"No college just high school, my brother's in Law School but I'm more of a student of life," Dean said.

"So do you usually pick up women at convenience stores?" she asked with a smile before she bit into her Tempeh Reuben.

"No, I've been at loose ends waiting to hear from my father," he said without expounding.

"Well your offer was timely; my lunch date had just cancelled on me."

Dean liked her looks from the start, obviously mixed with long wavy hair plus her snug jeans and feminine top fit nicely on her small frame; now he knew he also enjoyed the sound of her voice that was low and melodic. She licked her full lips.

"I'm glad you agreed to come," he said with a smile.

"So you're just visiting the area?" she asked as she sipped her green tea.

"Yea, but it could be a couple a weeks. Would you consider dinner with me tonight if you aren't busy?"

"Only if we ride in the same car," she teased as she openly flirted with him.

End Flashback

"So that's how it all started," Sam asked.

"Yes," Cassie said as they left the restaurant.

"Looks like you had eating in common," Sam laughed.

"Lucky for us opposites do attract," Cassie said as she smiled at Dean.

"Oh yea call Dad, Dean."

Dean phoned his Dad as they got back on the road; he stood outside the car while Cassie and Sam waited inside.

"Dad she'll be fine; yes, she asked to come."

John insisted it was selfish and reckless to have Cassie with them.

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in Sam and I; I really have to go," Dean said as he hung up. For a moment, Dean wondered if his Dad wasn't right.

In the car Sam told Cassie what was going on with John.

"I made the decision I'm a grown up," Cassie said upset as she went to grab the phone from Dean. But she was too late he had already ended the call.

Dean embraced her.

"It's okay, I'm on your side," he said smiling.

But she wasn't easily distracted.

"Call him back so I can speak to him you should have let me talk to him to begin with," she said stubbornly.

Dean smiled.

"Okay fine," he said hitting redial and handing her the phone.

"Mr. Winchester this is Cassie I appreciate you being concerned for me I don't want to live my life in constant fear. I admit my mom's murder was disturbing but I'm working my way through that."

John interrupted her to tell her maybe a little fear would benefit her.

She disagreed.

"Life is too sort and uncertain not to live it to the fullest," Cassie said.

Dean kissed her.

John was still unhappy but he said he would talk to them soon as he hung up.

She handed Dean the phone.

"You're not off the hook," she said as she crossed her arms over he chest. He reached for her but she stopped him.

"Promise me you don't have any doubts."

"Not doubts it's just that so many times Sam and I have been hurt on these trips," Dean said.

"And,"

"But I agree with you life's too short to worry, we just have to be careful."

She sighed as they walked to the car hand in hand.

"Spitfire," Sam laughed.

"You have no idea," Dean remarked.

After two days of Cassie traveling with them Dean had begun to have doubts again. He loved her beyond reason so he was concerned for her safety but Sam and Cassie both insisted that they would be careful while Dean told them he wouldn't worry he still couldn't help it. Since they began the journey as a threesome Dean hoped Sam wasn't feeling left out, he was afraid it would be hard for Sam to see him and Cassie as they were affectionate with one another since he knew Sam missed Jessica. When they stopped in Oklahoma for the night Dean decided he and Cassie should have a talk.

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

"I feel sad for Sam, maybe we aren't being fair," he said smiling at her.

Cassie looked at him curiously.

"I just hope he isn't hurting you know seeing us together," he said while he pulled her back into his arms.

"I think he is a hell of a lot stronger than you give him credit for, more than likely he is encouraged by our relationship."

"I hope so," he said while she pressed her lips against his eager to feel his tongue in her mouth again.

A few days later while they filled up the tank of the car headed for Texas, Cassie picked up a couple of newspapers to read. She found something she thought would interest them right away.

"Hey check this out; Looks like a popular restaurant has had three mysterious deaths in the last month."

Dean looked at her as though she hadn't said anything important.

"Cas," he began.

"The important part is that this place is known for its abundance of paranormal activity, until recently all of the spirits seemed harmless," she continued proudly.

Sam laughed then cleared his throat.

"Good eye," he said.

Dean smiled to himself.

She told them it was in the Dallas area not far from where they planned on staying the night. Cassie had read John's diary and was researching paranormal subjects on the internet so she wouldn't be totally stupid about what they could encounter.

When they reached the Dallas metro area Cassie was excited. She insisted they should go western dancing since it was something Dallas was known for. Dean was uncertain about the plan; he and Cassie hadn't gone dancing in years. The last time he got in a fight with a man who was trying to pick her up. The guy just didn't understand the word NO; Cassie had tried to be nice about it but Dean had to get involved when the man put his arm around her and began whispering in her ear. Dean believed it was his fault since he had been drinking and had to go to the men's room leaving Cassie alone. He and the gentleman engaged in a fist fight in the parking lot but lucky for them the owner just sent them on their way when they were done thoroughly beating one another. Cassie took Dean to the emergency room but was furious with him for fighting he was bruised and sore but there were no internal injuries. Luckily she hadn't stayed upset with him instead she took care of him for days afterward that happened at the end of their first week together.

Dean watched Sam and Cassie across the room; Cassie was making calls while Sam searched the phone book. They really wanted to find a nice place to go dance he didn't have the heart to tell them he didn't want to go. After she completed her call she came to sit in Dean's lap, he smiled but she knew he wasn't happy.

"If you really don't want to do this, we don't have to," she volunteered with a pout as she ran her finger down his nose and he kissed it.

"No, I can do this for you, I may even enjoy it," he said as she kissed him.

Cassie went with Sam to buy cowboy boots while Dean stayed at the hotel researching the Catfish Plantation where the murders had taken place. The place look like a hotbed of activity he was surprised to see no one had been hurt before now. His eyes burned after being online so long so he went to lie down. He woke up to find Cassie grinning down at him he thought wearing only her bra and panties.

"What are you up to?" he asked her as she grinned.

She bit her lip but it gave her a look that screamed I did something naughty so Dean tried to tickle a confession out of her but she refused to disclose her secret.

When she got off him he saw she was wearing red cowboy boots. Dean smiled they suited her perfectly. She hadn't smiled like this since before her mother died; it was something he cherished; _I love when she is so full of life_.

He hadn't planned it but he couldn't resist her. He pulled her back on the bed and they made love with her boots on.

"I bet this makes me a real cowgirl," she teased when they were done.

"I don't doubt it and I thought stilettos were sexy," he grinned.

When she was dressed to go out in her jean skirt and beaded red tank top she surprised Dean with his own pair of brown cowboy boots.

"You are so sneaky I thought you were the only one that got a pair, thank you," he said kissing her.

"Sam bought himself a pair too, they're pretty comfy casual shoes, once they're broken in" she said.

After Dean showered he looked in the mirror and saw why Cassie had seemed so guilty; she had created a trail of hickies down his neck. He must to have been really tired to not have felt that. He smiled because he loved her affection.

"You're in trouble, young lady," he whispered in her ear as they were leaving to go out.

She just laughed.

At the bar Sam went his way with a promise to meet up with them in a couple of hours. Cassie and Dean's first dance was to a slow song but the dance floor was so full that their was more kissing going on then actually dancing because of lack of space, but Dean didn't mind. There next two trips to dance were for country a song which was great for Cassie since she loved the Two Step; Dean admitted to enjoying it too.

After a few beers Dean had to go to the men's room; the line was so long he was gone for a half hour. When he returned Cassie was talking to a tall brunette man.

"Excuse me," Dean said to the man.

"Looks like he made it back," the man said getting off of Dean's stool.

Cassie thanked him before he left.

Dean sat down.

"I told him my hubby was in the restroom; so he helped me save your seat," she said.

"Why didn't you say boyfriend?"

"Boyfriends' aren't usually permanent, husbands tend to be."

Dean put his arms around her.

Would you like to get married?" Dean asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble in Texas

Part Two

Cassie stared at him unsure of what to say then someone banged against her stool.

"We should go its getting too crowded in here," Cassie said as Dean helped her out of the way.

Once they were outside they paged Sam to let him know where they were. Dean was a little uncertain. _Did she miss the question? Or was she just not interested? Surely she was she loves me, right? _She was looked at him while she bit her lip.

"Dean."

"Yea, Cas."

He put his arms around her.

"Were you trying to ask me to marry you, back there?" she asked as she leaned against his chest.

"Yes," he whispered in her hair.

"I love you but I don't believe in fairy tales," she said looking in his eyes.

"You know I'm no Prince Charming and I'm rarely traditional; but I've thought about this," he began.

Sam interrupted as he came out leading a tall blonde woman and immediately hailed them all a cab. He introduced her as Tina while they all tried to fit in the small backseat they were surprised Sam would take someone back to the hotel but there wasn't anything that Dean could say in such close quarters.

Back at the hotel Cassie had to keep Dean from confronting Sam.

"You know your brother wouldn't do something stupid," she said as she stood in front of the bedroom door.

"So he's thinking with the brain above his belt?" Dean asked.

"I think so," she said eager to give Sam the benefit of the doubt.

Cassie sat on the edge of the bed.

"Besides we didn't finish our talk," she said.

Dean was quiet.

"You said you had thought about asking me to marry you," she added wondering why he was looking strangely at her.

He pulled her up on the bed.

"I want to make an honest woman out of you," he said smiling.

"If you're sure the answer is yes."

"I'm very sure," he insisted as he kissed her.

He pulled her hands over her head and held them there. Cassie bit her lip, she hated being tickled but he owed her from earlier so she had to take her punishment. She smiled at him as he raised an eyebrow and kissed her nose. Her heart raced as he kissed her neck, oh no she could feel his breath on her skin, that was worse than tickling it felt like butterfly kisses _but that felt good_. Dean stopped and wet his lips while Cassie watched him.

"You look terrified, I won't hurt you," he teased.

"I'm not afraid," she mumbled.

He felt sorry for her though she deserved to be screaming for mercy for what she had done; funny how one so brave could fall apart at the thought of being tickled it had to be psychological. He put his mouth to her ear.

"I'm giving you a pardon this time; just because I love you," he whispered as he released her hands.

She pulled him down for a kiss.

"Thank you."

"Don't get me wrong this is a ONE time pardon," he emphasized as he kissed her again.

Tina was on the phone in the other room.

"Yea, come get me but don't let him follow you okay," she said into the phone.

After getting off the phone Tina thanked Sam for helping her out of a bad situation. Just because she and Sam had danced her boyfriend had gotten angry and gone out to get his gun which is when Sam had sped them all off in the cab. Her friend was going to wait a while to come get her so as not to involve Sam even though she was afraid to go home.

It was the next morning before Tina's friend phoned her again this time she was upset she told Tina that her boyfriend was looking everywhere for her and she needed to be careful. Tina told Sam what was happening and he hugged her sad that someone who seemed so nice could be involved with such a goof up_. If I didn't have Dean and Cas I would take her myself, but we have to get to work. _Tina's friend finally came an hour later and she thanked Sam profusely as he wished her luck.

Cassie woke up sick the next morning but she insisted she would be fine at the hotel alone. Dean was uncomfortable with Cassie being in pain.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked as she took some medication.

Cassie smiled she knew Dean hadn't ever spent that much time with a woman to understand all the things they had to deal with.

"I'll be okay, I promise," she said after she gave him a kiss.

Sam and Dean left to talk to the wife of the man that had died at the restaurant.

In the car Dean was quiet; Sam looked at him he knew he was concerned about Cassie.

"Dean she'll be fine she told you what was wrong with her right?"

"Yea, but I don't feel any better because she is still in pain," he said looking at Sam like he wasn't getting it.

"You're right I'm sorry we should take her a surprise back; I suggest some dark chocolate or a bag of chips, believe me they can take a lot more pain then we can," Sam said with a smile.

Then he explained to Dean about his suggestions. Dean laughed.

"So what's this about you and Cas getting married?"

Cassie suggested they go in as reporters for her new online paranormal blog; something they had convinced her to create and operate to keep up with activity that may not be reported in the newspapers.

The victim's wife was an ex librarian who came across as very quiet and soft spoken. Because of the nature of the deaths their reporter identities fit perfectly. She told them that they had been to the restaurant several times before but the night her husband was killed he did not go with her. Then she started to cry; he was there to meet someone when he met his untimely death.

"Did you know you husband was having an affair?" Sam asked.

She shook her head as she excused herself to get a tissue. Dean got up to look at the photos on the piano of the stylish ranch style home. It appeared they had at least three teenagers; that's a lot of work to deal with enough to drive you out of the house to find relaxation elsewhere, Dean thought.

"No, I had no idea," she answered bringing the tissue box with her.

"The wife's usually the last to know I've heard."

"When you went to the restaurant before did you know about the paranormal activity?" Sam asked.

"There have been stories about that place for years; I never saw or felt any thing when we were there but I know of people who have."

"I would appreciate if you don't use our story in your magazine," she insisted as they were leaving.

"Okay but we do appreciate your time," Dean said.

They had one more stop on the outskirts of Dallas at the second victim's home which was actually an apartment on the south side of town. No one answered the door so they left a note with a number under the door.

"So tomorrow after the hospital we head toward Waxahachie for a few days?"

"That's the plan," Dean said pointing to the Super Walmart.

Sam laughed as they got out.

"Don't start with me I'm not getting soft I just want to take care of my Sweetie," Dean said not looking at Sam.

"Okay so we originally came to Texas because you wanted to take Cassie to Padre? Since when do we take that kind of time off?"

Dean looked at him.

"Oh, you had planned on asking her there? Well what happened?"

"It just happened she was there and she looked so sweet; damn I couldn't wait." Dean said as they walked inside the store.

_Oh Dean you are in for a life changing experience._

Cassie was on the sofa wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt with her legs up reading when they returned.

"Hi," she said.

"You feeling better?" Dean asked.

She nodded as he hugged her.

"I brought you something," he said handing her the bag.

"Godiva chocolates, thank you," she said hugging him again and winking a Sam across the room knowing he had to be responsible for Dean's enlightenment.

"Sam turn around for a minute," Dean said.

"Look in the bag again."

Once she did she saw a pair of red bikini panties with spoiled rotten on them and a tiny apple that hung down in the back something that would drive her crazy all day or turn her on.

She laughed.

"Something to look forward to when you're better," he said.

"I love them," she said as she kissed him.

Cassie tossed and turned all night even after Dean woke her up to take more medicine.

"Will you massage my back?"

"Sure," he said.

He placed his warm hands on her back and gently kneaded it with his palms, he used firm gentle strokes. She started to relax after a few minutes then she thanked him and apologized for waking him.

"Not a problem," he said as she lay in his arms.

"I appreciate you being here for me."

"Do you want a baby?" he asked surprising her.

"Someday that would be nice."

"My thoughts exactly, but what if it happens before we feel ready?" he asked.

Cassie felt like this was a test question she wasn't anti abortion but she also couldn't see herself ever getting rid of Dean's child so she just told him that. He was glad that she felt that way he should have asked these questions before because Cassie came across as really liberal at times.

Dean was wide awake now.

"So do you believe in fate?"

"I don't know Dean I do think that things happen for a reason."

"Us?"

"Yes, definitely us I think I'm good for you," she said with a laugh.

He held her tighter as he smiled to himself.

"Yea I get that and you're right; have I thanked you for coming back into my life?"

"You're loving me has been thanks enough."

She snuggled closer to him glad to have him beside her. _Poor Dean he had no idea what he was getting into._

The next day, Cassie waited in the car while Dean and Sam went into the hospital to speak with the lone survivor of the restaurant incidents.Once they were on the right floor they told the nurse they were friends of the victim's. She informed them he had three broken ribs plus numerous bruises and stitches. In the room they were back to being reporters.

"Mr. Baker, hi I am Dean and this is Sam," Dean said pointing at Sam.

"We just had a few questions about your accident."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We're reporters for a paranormal periodical," Sam answered.

"So I'll be in a magazine?"

"Well we can only use so many stories in each issue but we'll let you know if yours makes it," Dean said pleasantly.

He seemed satisfied with that explanation.

The first thing they saw when they got near the car which was parked at the back of the lot was feet hanging out the back window.

"Nice color," Sam said as he got in the car with a smile to Cassie.

Cassie had her feet out the window to dry her nail polish as she lay in the backseat reading. She sat up when she heard them. All she wore was a pair of Capri's and a crop top. Dean slammed the door as he entered the car. Cassie instinctively knew that it had something to do with her.

"So how did it go?" she asked no one in particular.

"Good," Sam said while looking at Dean.

"The guy said he was pushed and that it wasn't and accident," Sam added.

"Do you understand the concept of careful?" Dean interrupted obviously pointing his inquiry at Cassie as he turned to look at her. Cassie didn't want to fight in front of Sam.

She slid on her sandals and got out of the car with Dean close behind.

"Damn it, Cas, I can't do what needs to be done and worry about you," he said stopping her by grabbing her hand.

"Then stop worrying," she said point blank.

Sam could hear everything inside the car, _no Cas he needs to worry its part of him._

"You're just being stubborn you know you were wrong," he replied angrily.

"All the doors were locked."

"But the windows were down and before you realized it someone could have unlocked the door and been in there with you."

"It was hot," she insisted.

He shook his head.

"But,"

"Yeah," he said.

"You're right, I'm sorry for my carelessness please don't tell John."

Sam laughed to himself.

Dean wrapped her in his arms, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Back in the car and on the road Sam was quiet.

"We know you heard everything so stop pretending," Dean said hitting Sam on the shoulder as he drove.

"It's okay Sam if you want to yell at me too just go ahead," Cassie said.

"No, that's between you and your fiancé," he said with a smile.

"I didn't mean to yell, just stop making me crazy." Dean said as he turned around to smile at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble in Texas

Part Three

"So Cassie what happened that first night that you and Dean had dinner?"

Flashback

Dean picked her up at the dorm that night. He knocked on the door at the room and Cassie's Mormon room mate, Sara, answered the door. She was tall with long brown hair that looked mousy; her whole appearance screamed I hate myself.

"Hi I'm Dean," he said before Cassie told him to come in from the other side of the door.

"Come in for a second," she said as Sara left the room.

She sat on the bed as she put her shoes on.

"I wasn't that hard to find in the building, right?" Cassie asked as she finished and grabbed her purse.

"No it was easy," he said as they shut the door.

End Flashback

"Hey I'm going to need some navigational help here," Dean said.

They were in down town Dallas, luckily it was after rush hour. Cassie had the map.

"Just go south toward Waco," she said.

"Oops."

"Okay goes south toward Houston both ways will work."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Positive," Cassie insisted.

Cassie showed Sam the map and how the highways merged. Sam agreed finally.

"Yea, it's going to be really hard to get lost," Sam laughed.

"I just hope they have good catfish because I'm starving," she laughed.

Sam took out his cell.

"I better make a reservation," he said.

After he took care of that he was ready to hear more about Dean and Cassie's first dinner.

Flashback

They went to eat at the local pizzeria. The place was full but for a couple of people it was easy to find them a table. Cassie said hi to her friends and introduced Dean on the way to sit down. They ordered two individual pizzas because they had such different tastes.

"I'm not supposed to have pizza, I think you're being a bad influence on me," she teased.

"I hear that a lot," Dean said with a smile. _I like that she knows how to laugh at herself._

Dean's pizza was a meat lovers while Cassie had veggies with pineapples, they were both happy with their choices and the pizza was quite tasty.

"This pizza is really good, do you eat here often?" Dean asked.

"Not really, since I'm vegan I'm not supposed to eat the cheese, remember?"

Dean laughed, "That's too bad you may want to rethink that."

End Flashback

"Dean, how rude," Sam said.

"She knew I was joking," Dean said.

"Yea, I got him right away he was easily the coolest guy I ever met; not necessarily cool in a good way at times though," she said as she cleared her throat.

"What?" Dean said trying not to smile in response to her comments.

Cassie clammed up.

"Cas?"

"Yea?"

"Was I really that cold?"

Cassie let Dean know that he only reacted they way he was taught. He was only protecting himself. In an attempt to lighten the mood Cassie told Sam how her and Dean hit off right away they were both a bit arrogant and stubborn. _After meeting Dean Cassie never wanted anyone else even after Dean left he had marked her soul._

At the restaurant they parked down the street, Sam gave Cassie and Dean a moment alone. He held her as they leaned against the car kissing.

"We still have to be careful, okay."

"Of course," she replied as she looked in his eyes.

"Have I told you how happy I am that you came along?"

"Maybe once or twice," she said pressing her lips against his again.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Dean asked

Cassie nodded, "In many ways."

Dean smiled as he kissed her one last time before taking her inside to meet up with Sam.

The restaurant was as lively as every other establishment around you would never know people had died there recently. Dean wondered how they got away with opening up so soon. Despite the reservation they had to wait in line with everyone else for at least a half hour according to the waitress. Sam and Cas sat down while Dean went back out to the car to get Cassie's shrug. He wondered if she knew the cold she was feeling was more than likely the ghosts.

When they were seated upstairs in on of the three rooms that were formerly bedrooms Dean was still cold; as he looked over at Sam he could tell he was feeling it to. No one else seemed bothered as he tried to see how everyone else was reacting to the creepy feeling he had. Cassie was reading the menu and didn't seem bothered either. Maybe he was overly sensitive to these things.

Cassie ordered Cajun catfish with beans and rice while Dean and Sam got the Friday fish fry.

"I love these old houses; I think in the north someone would have made a B & B out of this place instead of restaurant, don't you think?" she asked making conversation.

Dean nodded.

While Sam agreed, "I think it's doing really well as a restaurant so guess they knew what they were doing."

Dean was looking in the mirror above Cassie's head, every time he glanced away he saw something opaque floating in it but when he turned around nothing was there but the same couple that had been eating behind them the entire time. He didn't mentioned it he just kept watch.

Once the meal arrived everyone showed how much they enjoyed the food by quietly eating it. Cassie laughed after a bit.

"You can always tell if the food is good; because everyone eats in silence.

"I can't say I've had much catfish in my life, but this is outstanding," Sam replied.

"Same here," was all Dean added.

About the time they were considering dessert there was a loud crash then someone screamed. Dean grabbed their ticket as all three of them rushed downstairs. There was a man lying on the lawn surrounded by a dozen or so people by the time they saw him. Going on the assumption that the screamer was female Dean sent Cassie to the women's room to see what she could find out while they asked questions outside.

The first thing she heard when she got in there was someone crying.

"You okay?" she asked through the stall door.

The attendant just watched her.

"Could you please get her some water?" Cassie asked the attendant who went out to do what she asked.

"Do you know the person that fell out there?"

"He was my boyfriend," she said crying again.

"I'm sorry," Cassie said as she let her know she had her water.

A short dark haired young lady opened the door to take the water. She drank all the water and handed it back to Cassie.

"Thanks. He was married but we had been seeing one another for over a year," she informed them. Since the attendant was now standing near Cassie.

"Should we call someone?" the attendant asked.

The lady, Maureen, handed her his card and the attendant went out of the bathroom with it.

"You going to be okay?" Cassie asked with concern.

"I think so, the cops will need to talk to me, right?"

"What did happen?'

"It was weird we were walking near the end of the hall; I felt a rush of cold air then he was gone."

"Where?"

"Head first out the window."

Cassie wondered aloud if he had jumped but Maureen insisted they he didn't she thought he might have been pushed by some unseen hand but she had no proof.

Cassie met Dean and Sam outside the restaurant so they could go back to the car.

"Another case of infidelity," Cassie said.

"Looks like one of our ghosts is out for revenge," Dean said.

"Well only one of the resident ghosts was murdered so we can assume it's her," Sam said.

Cassie told them about the rest of the conversation with Maureen. They decided to go back tomorrow to talk to the owners.

Back at the hotel they discussed their options.

"We really have no jurisdiction with this thing, with the other ghosts that are present we can't perform a cleanse because they would be eliminated too." Sam said.

"I think if the owners want to retain business they would be more concerned with getting rid of what's causing the problem than worrying about the feelings of the spirits," Dean said.

"So you think there is a judgmental ghost causing these deaths?" Cassie asked from the kitchen.

"That seems to be what these guys had in common," Sam said as he headed for the shower.

Dean pinned Cassie against the counter in the mini kitchen; they were kissing when Sam came out of the room using the shower.

"You can have the room back, I'm done," he said.

"Good night," they said as they went into the room.

After they were finally cuddled up in bed Dean wanted to find out when they would marry.

"So have you thought about your vows yet?"

"Actually I have and there won't be anything about obeying in them," Cassie laughed.

"I expected as much," Dean said with a smile.

"But I will respect you as my husband," she said serious now.

"You know that license we picked up is only good for thirty days and we can use it in two."

"I know, I am ready when ever you are," she said as she kissed him.

The restaurant was roped off the next day just like they suspected it would since it was a crime scene but the owner was available. Dean asked to speak with her and she came outside to talk to them.

"We were here yesterday when the accident happened," Sam said.

"I spoke with the girlfriend of the guy that died and she insisted she felt something before he went out the window," Cassie added.

"I've heard that before about the cold spots and such," the owner said.

She told them she knew they should have just left the place closed after the last death but they had someone come in and supposedly clear out the ghosts before they had reopened. She hadn't experience anything that seemed paranormal since the cleanse so she assumed it was okay now the business was in jeopardy and she didn't know what they would do.

"I definitely felt some activity when I was here yesterday," Dean said and Sam agreed.

They let her know that they had experience with this type of thing and they were hoping that she would let them try something but insisted that she should help.

When they went back later to meet the owners they went in the house alone with the monitor to check out the spirits, they were careful to stay away from windows. There was definitely spirits still in the house. They let the owners know and the gave them the herb bundles to use in the cleanse they told them to take control and not have any fear as they opened all the windows and burned the herbs through out each room of the house. They circulated the odors with a fan so they didn't miss any part of the house. Once they were done they waited a half hour before going back in with the monitor.

"So you should feel some sort of release after all that," Sam said.

"I feel better that we are taking control," the owners wife said.

Cassie and Dean came out and gave them the thumbs up.

"Looks like it worked but you definitely want to go back in with the other herbs to create a positive energy now that the negative is gone," Cassie said proud of her internet research.

The owners thanked them for their help as they left them.

Cassie was sitting in the passenger seat of the car listening to the radio the next afternoon dozing, while Sam and Dean were in the store, when there was the sound of crunching metal on her right side. She screamed as her arm began to ache. Dean ran up to the drivers door to see if she was okay. His heart ached when he saw her face; as gentle as possible he slid her across the seat toward him while Sam dialed 911. Dean could tell her arm was broken because it lay unnaturally as tears ran down her face. He gently pushed the driver seat back so she would have room.

"You are going to be okay Cas," he said smiling at her.

"Okay," was her only reply.

The owner of the car that hit theirs was in even more of a shock because it had been a little child at the wheel and the mother didn't know what to do. He had released her parking brake and gone backward in the parking lot.

"They are on the way they said to keep her awake," Sam informed him.

"Cassie, talk to me, yell at me or something," Dean said.

"I'm awake but it really hurts."

"I'm sorry, Baby, you know I would take your place if I could,' Dean said.

Dean rode with Cassie in the ambulance while Sam took the car to be repaired Dean insisted Cassie would be fine and Sam could join them at the hospital after he took care of his other baby, his car. Sam shook his head he couldn't believe him. He was left to get the insurance information from the rightful driver of the other vehicle. The lady seemed to be okay now but earlier when he asked how she was doing she hadn't said much. Her son was only three and shouldn't have been in the car alone especially in the front seat. Sam got her information plus directions to the nearest mechanic so he could get his assignment done. While they worked on the door he phoned to check on Cassie.

Dean let him know they were setting her arm that was broken in three places otherwise she was fine. They wanted to keep her overnight to make sure she didn't have whiplash or something. Before they hung up Dean gave him directions to the hospital and thanked him for taking care of the car.

"I didn't mean to be a jerk," Dean said.

"It's okay I know you were worried about Cas," Sam said.

Once the car was being cared for at the mechanics Sam took a cab to the hospital. When he walked into Cassie's room he found Dean sitting by her bed as he watched her sleep.

"How is she?"

"She just dozed off they gave her some pain medicine," Dean said taking Sam out in the hall to talk.

Sam noticed Cassie arm was in a full arm cast. Oh _she is going to hate having someone help her do everything even if it is Dean, Ouch. _Sam gave him the update on the car situation and Dean thanked him again for taking care of things.

"How are you holding up?"

Dean smiled.

"I'm fine Sam I know Cassie is tough even though I don't want her hurting."

"It's natural for you to feel that way; It doesn't make you weak to care, Dean, stop fighting it." Sam said smiling.

Coming Soon Chapter Four


	4. Chapter 4

Trouble in Texas

Part Four

When Cassie woke up a few hours later her arm felt like it was on fire inside the cast she knew something was wrong. Dean lay beside her on the bed while Sam lay in the chair near the television. Dean woke up as soon as Cassie moved he looked over and saw tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's burning," she said almost inaudibly.

He reached to push the button for the nurse.

"Hold on okay," Dean said wiping at her tears not sure what else to do.

The nurse came right in and after Cassie told her what was wrong after asking her a few questions the doctor came in and Dean and Sam had to leave the room.

They were surprised when they rolled her out of the room and she was sedated again.

"What's going on?" Dean asked the doctor who just ignored him.

The nurse told them they had to reset her arm but she would be okay. Sam just looked at Dean.

"How hard could it be to set a broken arm?"

Dean was pacing now. Sam suggested they go to the cafeteria to wait. Dean wanted to make sure they were in the room when Cassie got back so he hesitated to leave.

"Dean she won't even know you're here she be still knocked out," Sam said.

"I'll know if I'm not here," Dean insisted as he took a seat in the chair Sam had sat in previously.

"I'll bring you something to eat," Sam said as he left the room.

It was almost three hours when they wheeled her back in the room. Sam was right of course she was out but Dean was glad he was there to see her. _My poor baby._

This had turned into a long day for everyone; Sam was in the chair again sound asleep this time while Dean sat and watched Cassie sleep. Dean was surprised by the sound of his cell ringing but he grabbed it up and headed outside to keep from waking Sam and Cassie.

"Yea?"

It was John wondering where they were.

"There was a car accident Dad we're going to be in Texas a few more days," Dean said making things sound worse because he wanted Cassie to have time to rest.

John wanted to know as soon as they left Texas he knew something was going on that Dean wasn't saying but he didn't let on. He also knew it had something to do with Cassie, not that he didn't like her, Dean had been changing ever since they met her. If they only lived different lives John would have encouraged the relationship. Maybe he was being selfish by putting himself in the path to cause Dean to doubt his feelings for Cassie but in the end it would save Cassie a lot of pain or at least he hoped.

Dean hung up hating that he lied to his father but knowing he would have tried to stop them from getting married and Dean wasn't going to let that happen for any reason. Cassie was awake when he walked back in the room.

"Feeling better?" he asked glad to see her smiling.

She nodded as he sat gently on the bed beside her and he tilted her chin up to receive his kiss. Cassie loved they way Dean always tasted like mint, Dean loved they way her teeth felt against his tongue. They were still kissing when Sam woke up.

"Hey," he said interrupting them.

"Hi Sammy," Cassie said with a laugh.

"Just what I need two people calling me something I hate," he said with a grin.

Sam left to go to the cafeteria to smuggle the up some food to eat.

The doctor came by to check out Cassie's arm and tell her about taking care of the cast then he released her to go.

Dean was helping Cassie get dressed when Sam came back to the room.

"Sorry," Sam said going back outside.

Cassie laughed, "That's when knocking comes in handy."

Dean agreed as he helped her pull her jeans up over her boots.

"Well you have practice taking off my clothes now you get to do in reverse," she said smiling.

Dean didn't mind though he knew she was going to hate him having to help her with everything including brushing her teeth since she was right handed and that was the arm that was broken.

They finally let Sam in the room to tell him Cassie was ready to leave so Sam phoned the mechanic to find out of the car was ready as they headed to the elevator.

"They said it should be done this afternoon."

They took a cab to the hotel to get there stuff together so that when they got the car they could head to Padre Island. Dean finally told Sam about John calling and he even confessed to leading John to believe the car was in worse shape than it really was while not telling him Cassie was hurt. Sam totally understood Dean's reasons.

"Don't sweat it Dean you did the right thing; you know how Dad felt about Cassie coming along with us to begin with."

"Then why do I feel so guilty about it?" he asked as Cassie came in the room dragging her bag.

"Thanks for the help," she said sarcastically looking at Dean.

"I'm sorry baby here let me fold those for you," he said carefully unzipping the bag as all the clothes over flowed from it.

He frowned she was obviously just frustrated when she threw the clothes in.

Cassie sat on the sofa near Sam. Sam smiled at her.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I need to get some Advil though my head is aching which means the arm will start up next."

"We should get your prescription filled," Dean suggested.

Cassie shook her head.

"Advil is the strongest thing I'll be taking," she insisted.

Dean knew how she felt about drugs even prescription ones; she was still very much a fan of natural products. To her Advil was hard core she preferred herbal cures but on the road it was just too hard. When they got the car back they would find a health food store for her to get some supplies.

Once they were back on the road Cassie fell asleep lying down in the backseat with pillows cushioning her arm. Dean made sure she was well padded; Sam thought it was funny but he didn't smile because he knew Dean was doing his best to take care of his sweetheart.

"How long is the drive?"

"Almost seven hours but we'll stop overnight in a few hours," Dean said.

"Cassie already frustrated not being able to do everything for herself?"

Dean nodded.

"I knew how she was going to feel but I love babying her hopefully she'll relax and let me."

Dean tried so hard to keep where they were headed a secret but Cassie found out in the end. Fortunately for Dean she knew several families in Padre because she had spent two Spring Breaks there. She was able to arrange for them to share a beach house with one other couple. It was split level with three bedrooms and French doors a real step up from their hotel rooms, though since Cassie joined them the rooms had been more upscale.

"I love that you tried to surprise me," she said as she admired her wedding ring while Dean watched her.

"So when did you have time to get me a wedding ring?" Dean asked.

"While you weren't watching."

Dean handed her an Advil knowing she was getting tired since she was yawning again. Making love had been a challenge but one they confronted together. Cassie thought it was actually more fun. She bit her lip, the code for maybe we can try something else before the pain killer kicks in. Dean smiled.

Getting married at sunset on the beach had been romantic, Cassie still couldn't believe it.

Dean had purchased her an off white tea length lace dress and even with her cast she had felt beautiful. Dean hadn't minded either he loved her so much it didn't matter if she had married him in her cowboy boots. Dean and Sam wore their black slacks with no jackets. Cassie picked them out off white shirts with diagonal stripes that were totally different. Dean looks so sexy with the open collar shirt they had a hard time dressing in the same room since he had to help her dress. No one had worn shoes in the sand. Cassie thought it would be whimsical; Dean agreed their entire relationship was different than anyone else's he had ever met but for them it was perfect. After the ceremony Sam went out to one of the dance clubs alone so Cassie and Dean could have time by themselves.

The next morning Dean heard Sam's cell ring then a woman's voice. He listened for a few minutes, Sam was with a woman that surprised Dean, but good grief he was only human. Dean was glad he was finally with a woman even if it was only for the night. Dean turned over and saw Cassie smiling.

"It had to happen eventually," she said reading his mind.

"My thoughts exactly," he said kissing her.

It was lunchtime before anyone left their rooms. Sam was alone in the kitchen when Cassie and Dean showed their faces.

"Afternoon," Cassie said as she sat down gingerly babying her arm.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Sammy," Dean said poring he and Cassie some juice.

Sam didn't enlighten them on the person they heard him with and neither of them wanted to embarrass him so they didn't say anything.

"Dad called," Sam said after the silence when on for some time.

"He want anything or just trying to figure out what we are up to?"

"I didn't talk to him he left a message for you to call him." Sam said as he rinsed out his plate.

He was being so quiet Cassie felt sorry for him.

"How was your night on the town?" She asked.

"I had fun and yes I brought someone back, but I'm seeing her tonight too. We're just having fun so you two don't need to worry about me," Sam said.

"Good for you," Dean said as he headed to the room to phone John.

He wasn't going to lie to him; he was a grown man free to make his own decisions.

"Hey Dad, if you are around pick up."

"Yea," John said when he picked up.

Dean laid everything out for him not leaving out anything. John congratulated him then he wanted to know how he could put Cassie in harms way and justify it.

"We are going to do the best we can, Dad that is all a person can do."

John decided there wasn't anything he could do change Dean's mind but hoped he would get Cassie off the road for her own sake.

They stayed in Padre for a week before they started the long drive out the state. Cassie figured it was a good time to head back to her home to get everything packed up. She was going to give the job over to movers to put in storage after she got what she wanted out of the house. It took them three days to get back to Mississippi which was quite a bit of driving for Sam and Dean.

When they arrived at Cassie's the guys just wanted to sleep in a real bed so Cassie allowed them that pleasure for almost two days. Dean helped her pack the items in the shed up as well as the mementos from the study when he finally felt up to it. Just when they had completed packing everything they needed Dean received a call from John.

Cassie and Sam watched Dean as he listened to his father on the phone. Dean looked angry but he didn't say a word. When he hung up he told Cassie they needed to talk and they went into the study.

"Dad thinks he knows where the demon is that killed my mom and Jess," he said as she sat in his lap.

"Then we should leave now," she said looking expectantly at him.

Cassie knew that wasn't the problem.

"Just tell me what's wrong," she said.

"You can't go Cas."

"We had this discussion Dean I'm going with you."

He shook his head.

"You remember our discussion wrong then because these hunt you can't come on."

She remembered his vows to her: I will protect you even when you refuse to see my reasoning. I will love you when you think you hate my guts. I will never not think of your best interest, until I take my last breath. Cassie looked at him as she bit her lip, this time because she knew his love meant he was hurting but he felt he had to leave her to protect her. She had promised to trust him no matter if it might mean at times she would rarely see him. She believed any time with him was worth it, that's how much she loved him. She hoped someday they would have a normal life; but that wasn't guaranteed, but she refused to live without him at all. He held her awkwardly against his chest.

"Do you want to go to your aunt's or somewhere else until I come back to get you?"

"I want to go with you," she insisted as she poked her lip out like a little girl.

"It hurts for me to do this; don't make it harder, please," Dean pleaded with his eyes.

Cassie knew he was right she could see he was hurting. Sam knocked on the door.

"Dean, you two aren't making love are you? I want to know what Dad said," Sam insisted.

Dean opened the door so he could tell Sam the news.

That night Dean watched her sleep if his Dad was making this up he would kill him. His heart couldn't take much of this. He wanted to touch her but he didn't want her to wake up and be angry with him all over again. Part of him wanted her to go but he knew that was selfish even if she wanted it too. He gave in and kissed her hair, he loved the way it smelled. She looked up at him and he bent down to kiss her inviting lips.

Coming Soon Cassie Winchester Part One


End file.
